Twelve Days of Christmas: Kingdom Hearts Style!
by Orchid Butterflies
Summary: It's the twelve days of Christmas... Kingdom Hearts style! Enjoy! Oneshot Complete


What a comeback fic this is. XD

Just a random little thing that my friend and I made up. We rather enjoyed making it up, and I

hope you enjoy reading it.

Based off of the Theatre II class' version, as well as my friend's Twilight version.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Wish to own. But do not own. I also don't own the Sora Song. Nor the version the Theatre II class made up.

**Revised:** 12/16/07

---

On the first day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me a keyblade in a paopu tree ("Hey, gimme back my keyblade!!").

On the second day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me two yaoi fangirls ("AKUROKU!"), and a keyblade in a paopu tree ("Riku, help me get it back!").

On the third day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me three strange skateboards ("Is it a hoverboard or a skateboard?!"), two yaoi fangirls ("ZEMYX!"), and a keyblade in a paopu tree ("Kairi! You're tall! Get it baack!!").

On the fourth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me one Sora Song ("I am Sora! Here's my keyblade!"), three strange skateboards("I swear to God, it looks like a freakin' hoverboard!!"), two yaoi fangirls ("SORIKU!"), and a keyblade in a paopu tree ("GAH! Donald! Zap it down!!!").

On the fifth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me five heartless guys ("Where'd _they_ come from?!"), one Sora Song ("When there's Heartless, I'm not afraid!"), three strange skateboards ("No, no, no, it looks like a skateboard!!"), two yaoi fangirls ("Uhh... CLOUD/LEON!"), and a keyblade in a paopu tree ("Goofy, throw your shield at it! GET IT DOWN!!").

On the sixth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me one dancing Leon ("Uh... Leon? What're you doing?"), five heartless guys ("WTF?!"), one Sora Song ("And I can drive a Gummi ship!"), three strange skateboards ("HOVERBOARD!"), two yaoi fangirls ("... MARLUXIA/VEXEN!"), and a keyblade in a paopu tree ("GAH! Why am I so SHORT?!").

On the seventh day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me Namine's (stolen) sketchbook ("Uh... Roxas? Can I have that back...?"), one dancing Leon ("Leon, my God man, put some pants on!"), five heartless guys ("DIE ALREADY!!"), one Sora Song ("Or else I'd have a quiv'ring lip."), three strange skateboards ("SKATEBOARD!!"), two yaoi fangirls ("... Uh... Leon/Sora?"), and a keyblade in a paopu tree ("GET IT DOWN GET IT DOWN GET IT DOOOWWWNN!!!!").

On the eighth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me 99 potions ("Thank God, I needed these!!"), Namine's (stolen) sketchbook ("... Please Roxas?"), one dancing Leon ("Stop molesting the dancing Leon, Cloud!!"), five heartless guys ("Someone kill them!!"), one Sora Song ("And all the friends I'm searching for..."), three strange skateboards ("It's a HOVERBOARD!!! Die, you skateboard-supporter!!"), two yaoi fangirls ("RikuRoku...?), and a keyblade in a paopu tree ("SOMEONE HELP ME GET IT DOWN!").

On the ninth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me 101 dalmatians ("Too... much... barking...!"), 99 potions ("Noo, I need more room in my inventory!!"), Namine's (stolen) sketchbook ("Roxas, please! I need that to restore Sora's memories!"), one dancing Leon ("Stop dancing, yo! It looks so... wrong, yo!!"), five heartless guys ("Make them go away already!!"), one Sora Song ("...Will lead me on a big on a big world tour!"), three strange skateboards ("Skateboa-- NOT THE HAIR NOT THE HAIR!!"), two yaoi fangirls ("...Xigbar/Xaldin!"), and a keyblade in a paopu tree ("Anyone?! Somebody get it down now, there's heartless around!!!").

On the tenth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me one giant whale ("Ewwww, the insides are _squishy_!"), 101 dalmatians ("Cease that infernal barking!"), 99 potions ("N-no! Hey, I need those!"), Namine's (stolen) sketchbook ("What do you _mean_ you sold it on eBay, Roxas?!"), one dancing Leon ("Cloud! What did I tell you about molesting the dancing Leon?!"), five heartless guys ("Die, die, die, DIE!!!!")one Sora Song ("As I search for the door to light..."), three strange skateboards ("Hoverboard, hoverboard, HOVERBOA- Not the eyes, betch!!!"), two yaoi fangirls ("Saix/Xemnas!"), and a keyblade in a paopu tree ("No, seriously guys, help me get it down! There are _heartless_ around!!").

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me eleven moogles working ("Kupo!"), one giant whale ("Eww... Why are the insides purple? And what the hell are these platforms?!"), 101 dalmatians ("Make them STOP!!"), 99 potions ("Make that 54!"), Namine's (stolen) sketchbook ("Roxas, go get it back! Please! I really need it!!"), one dancing Leon ("... My God! Leon, stop molesting Cloud! Just keep dancing!"), five heartless guys ("KILL THEM!!!"), one Sora Song ("... I know I'll find a bunch of sprites!"), three strange skateboards ("SKATEBOARD, WOMAN, SKATEBOARD!! Not the spleen!!"), two yaoi fangirls ("... WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF PAIRINGS!!!"), and a keyblade in a paopu tree ("Sora, just summon the damn thing!").

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me Sephiroth doing the hokie pokie ("... Dude. That's sick, yo."), eleven moogles working ("Kupo kupo kupo!"), one giant whale ("What the... Why is there a ship in here?!?!"), 101 dalmatians ("THAT'S IT! I'm calling Cruella!!!), 99 potions ("Make that three!!"), Namine's (stolen) sketchbook ("Roxaaaas! I seriously need it back!"), one dancing Leon ("He's 'dancing' with Cloud now."), five heartless guys ("FINALLY! They're dead!!"), one Sora Song ("But I still fight with Xehanort... My gosh that rhymes with Voldemort!"), three strange skateboards ("HAH! SKATEBOARD!!!"), two yaoi fangirls ("You get the idea. Off to fanfiction(dot)net!!"), and a keyblade in a poapu tree!! ("...Oh. Thanks Riku!")


End file.
